


Hawaiian Vacation

by random_shit_for_fun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_shit_for_fun/pseuds/random_shit_for_fun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets bored on vacation, and takes matters into his own hands. Gay sex in later chapters, so if that bothers you, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction:
> 
> The boys of One Direction had been given the week off, and had decided to spend it together in Hawaii, where none of them had ever been. Harry and Louis always bunked together, and Zayn and Liam were staying together on account of their now 4 month old relationship, so Niall stayed alone, which was fine by him. The week had started fine, as all vacations to Hawaii are bound to, but Zayn soon became bored with the beautiful beaches, tropical drinks, and clear blue waves. He liked all the surfers, who were admittedly easy to look at, but he was bored. And so, as Zayn was prone to do in times of boredom, he schemed. It was day 4 of their Hawaiian vacation, and Zayn was scheming on the beach, dragging his fingers mindlessly through the sand, with a wicked grin subconsciously dancing around his mouth.
> 
> "Hey Zayn, what you up to?"
> 
> It was Liam. It was always Liam. Liam was the kind of boyfriend who cared almost a little to much what his romantic other was doing. I mean, Zayn adored all the attention and all, but there was no better way to drag Zayn out of thought than asking trivial questions.
> 
> "Nothing much, just thinking."
> 
> "You're always thinking, wanna come get a drink with me, maybe play some volleyball?" 
> 
> Zayn didn't respond.
> 
> "Hey you, handsome," he paused, leaning over to see into his boyfriend's eyes, "Hi there," he said grinning.
> 
> "Hi!" Zayn said grinning. Liam's smile was contagious. There was something endearing, almost puppy like about Liam. He had a boundless supply of energy, and a drive to do all the things there were to do. Liam sometimes joked that Zayn did the sleeping for the both of them. Zayn didn't mind, it was actually kind of cute.
> 
> "Would you like to get a drink with me?" Liam asked, extending an inviting arm. 
> 
> "Sure," Zayn said grabbing his boyfriend's arm. His plans could wait until tomorrow. He would need a full day anyway.
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> Liam was sure Zayn had been scheming. They had only been properly dating for a couple of months, but he when his boyfriend was planning something. He had come to understand how Zayn worked, even if he still didn't understand why Zayn worked. He decided to ignore his boyfriend's odd behavior, and trust that it would be for the better if he just waited for Zayn to tell him.
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> Zayn's plan would ultimately be a good thing for Liam, but with a whole lot of added fun for him on the side. Frankly, Zayn had missed the one-on-one relationship he usually shared with Liam. He longed to go home, but he couldn't do that, and so planned on the thing that comforted him most: sex with Liam. It seemed kind of shallow, but Liam was really good at it, and it was exceedingly pleasurable and comforting; like your favorite kind of food that only your mom makes, except food is sex, and your mom is a really hot, muscle-bound boyfriend.
> 
> And the one thing that Zayn liked other than the sex, was the foreplay. The couple's sexual dynamic was peculiar: Zayn teased and taunted Liam, playing with the younger boy, and his desires, psychologically dominating him, until Liam couldn't take any more teasing, and physically dominated Zayn. And as selfish as it might seem, he longed for that sense of power over his boyfriend, who was in charge in every other situation, as much as Zayn hated to admit it.

The next morning, Zayn woke up excited, which was rare. He was notorious, within the band, of hating wake-ups, and mornings in general. But today, was his day, not Liam's, and he was going to own it. He got up and dressed, and walked into the mini-kitchen that came with the room. Liam was up cooking something, dancing around in his boxers, frying pan in hand. Zayn backed out and hid behind the doorway to spy on his boyfriend. He looked adorable, but now was the time to focus, and now was the time to taunt. He forgave himself in advance for the things he was about to do, and pranced lightly into the kitchen.

"Morning dear," he exclaimed pecking his boyfriend a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Morning hun" he said smiling to himself.

"Whatcha making?" Zayn asked positioning himself behind Liam, and hugging him around the waist, bringing his hips up to meet his boyfriend's.

"Sausage and pancakes, why?" Zayn wasn't surprised, naturally, he had purged the fridge of everything else the night before.

"No reason, everything you make is delicious." It was true, Liam really couldn't make much, but he made great breakfast food for whatever reason.

He placed his head on Liam's shoulder, and watched for a few minutes while he finished the food. Liam finished the food, and laid out the sausage and pancakes with a small, plastic bottle of syrup Zayn had found the day before. As Liam sat up to eat, Zayn grabbed some food, shoveled it onto Liam's plate and sat on his boyfriends lap.

"Do you hate washing the dishes that much?"

"No, your lap is just warm." Liam became increasingly aware that the he was only wearing his boxers, which were increasingly stretched as Zayn rubbed against his length. Zayn sighed as he continued to excite his partner, and served himself some sausage. Liam's face paled as all of his blood rushed to his cock; he stared at Zayn with a dark and powerful lust, but Zayn remained seemingly unaware of Liam's newfound intentions. Liam tried to ignore his boyfriend, but Liam had a weakness when it came to Zayn, and he couldn't calm himself down.

"Would you like some syrup" Liam asked tentatively, picking up the plastic bottle, and staring at Zayn.

Zayn suppressed a smile, and pretended not to hear him, as he speared a sausage and inserted it into his mouth. Careful not to bite any off, he worked in and out of his mouth, and between his lips, swirling his tongue around it and caressing the end with his tongue. Zayn felt really stupid but he knew it would only work if he followed through with his plan. He sensuously played with his food, using a gratuitous amount of saliva, until he felt Liam's member grow to full hardness through his boxers.

He realized that Liam was still waiting for a response, so he stopped, with the sausage still tucked between his lips, and turned his head to meet his boyfriend's gaze. Liam promptly squeezed the syrup bottle, squirting a stream of warm, sticky syrup into the air, mouth gaping wide open in shock.

Without exchanging any words, Zayn grinned wickedly, glad to see his trap had worked, and stood up to leave. After he recovered from the shock, Liam hastily leapt out of his chair, eyes flashing with an intense hunger. As soon as Zayn was off of him, and heading out of the kitchen, Liam ran for the bedroom. In a heated rush, he frantically shuffled through all the drawers, desperate to cure himself of the ever-growing tightness in his pants. Ugh, Zayn turned him on. Dear lord, how Zayn turned him on. Where the fuck was that lube? He was going to fuck Zayn so hard, just as soon as he found the stupid fucking bottle. 

Finally! He grabbed the lube, and bolted out of the bedroom searching for his prey. He kept searching, but there really weren't very many places Zayn could be. After a couple minutes of desperate searching, he found a note on the kitchen counter.

Dear Liam,

I'm gonna go out and find something to do.  
I'll meet you in the lobby for lunch at 11. Find  
something fun to do for the day, I think there's  
karaoke on the 3rd floor.

Love,  
Zaynie :)

Liam slumped down in a seat and reread the note. Zayn hadn't eaten anything, and the room was still covered in syrup. Liam chuckled to himself. Today was gonna be a lot of fun.

"That kinky bastard" 

\-------------------------

As he took the elevator down to the lobby, Zayn flashed the same evil grin he had grown accustomed to over the last 24 hours. It was difficult to keep himself from giggling like a small child. When it came down to it, Zayn was horribly cruel. He allowed himself a sly smile as he planned his next move.

\-------------------------

Liam almost forgot to put on clothes, and nearly left the apartment in nothing but his boxers. But after he was done with breakfast, and could no longer ignore his bulging erection, he decided to look for Zayn. He ran to the closet; there were some things he would need. He changed his underwear, and put on a suit. Frankly, it was way more clothing than he would like to be wearing, but he wanted Zayn to work for it. He made sure to remember the lube, and he bolted from his room. Zayn didn't deserve to wait. He was going to punish Zayn, and he was going to punish him hard.

He fucking loved Zayn. 

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucked. I tried my best. I was tired. It's my first fic.
> 
> If you're interested in this going in a particular direction, leave it in comments.
> 
> If you want to see more in the future follow me on tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/ziamstuffs
> 
> If anyone likes this, and wants me to write the next chapters, I'll do that.


End file.
